Software security is closely monitored to help prevent security problems. At any time, numerous viruses and/or malware attempt to attack known and unknown public and private vulnerabilities. Software security management is an essential part of elevating software reliability and quality.
To help organize software vulnerability information, many vendors provide an on-line bulletin board for posting related fixes and alerts. In addition to vendor specific security bulletin boards, other sites have been created, mostly by IT administrators, which enable software users to post vulnerabilities and/or fixes to vulnerabilities. In addition, some sites or mailing lists allow users to discuss software security related technologies.
One problem is that the information is not always accurate and/or latest. Furthermore, to find specific vulnerabilities and/or fixes, a user may need to perform an extensive search before finding the right content.
The various locations for software vulnerabilities and un-trusted information can lead to complications with user interaction with these sites.